Shopping
by Hananako
Summary: Sasuke tidak suka berbelanja. Lalu mengapa ia setuju ketika Hinata mengajaknya pergi berbelanja? ONESHOOT


**Shopping**

**/**

**/**

Sasuke tidak suka pergi berbelanja.

Ia tidak suka berada di tempat dimana ia harus mondar-mandir mencari sesuatu dan pada akhirnya harus berdiri mengantri di depan kasir.

Itu sangat membosankan.

Dan juga membuang-buang waktu.

Itulah mengapa ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia setuju ketika Hinata mengajaknya pergi berbelanja.

Ia pasti sudah gila.

Sasuke lalu melirik Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya. Nampaknya suasana hati Hinata sedang riang karena sesekali Hinata bersenandung lirih sambil mendorong troly belanjaannya. Ah tunggu sebentar... bukankah Hinata selalu riang? Istrinya yang aneh ini memiliki hati yang sederhana. Hal-hal kecil dan remeh bisa membuatnya riang gembira.

"Sasuke, ayo kita membeli shampoo."

Dan Sasuke hanya menurut layaknya seperti seekor anak anjing yang setia mengikuti sang majikan.

"Haruskah aku membeli merk yang biasa ataukah aku mencoba merk baru?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengamati deretan shampoo beraneka merk dihadapannya.

"Terserah." Yang penting Hinata cepat menyelesaikan acara belanja ini. Sasuke merasa risih dengan tatapan tiga orang gadis remaja yang masih memakai seragam SMA. Ketiganya mencuri-curi pandang pada Sasuke sambil terkikik malu-malu dengan rona merah di pipi mereka.

Hinata lalu mengambil salah satu botol shampoo dan membuka tutupnya untuk mencium aromanya. Ia lalu menyodorkan botol itu pada Sasuke. "Yang ini bagaimana?"

Sasuke hendak menjawab 'terserah' namun ia menghentikannya. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, bukankah pada akhirnya Sasuke yang akan menikmati aroma rambut Hinata? Ketika mereka tertidur bersama, Sasuke sering sekali membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata dan mencium wangi tubuh serta rambutnya. Akan jauh lebih baik jika Hinata memakai shampoo yang wanginya disukai Sasuke.

Dan dimulailah seleksi shampoo yang hendak dibeli.

Seleksi berlangsung secara ketat. Shampoo yang dipilih harus bisa membuat rambut menjadi halus dan memiliki wangi yang lembut dan memikat. Tidak hanya shampoo, mereka berdua juga melakukan seleksi pada sabun mandi, body lotion, hingga pasta gigi. Semua hal yang mereka beli telah melalui serangkaian pertimbangan yang teliti.

"Sasuke, aku tidak suka pasta gigi dengan merk ini. Terlalu pedas." Ketika Hinata hendak mengeluarkan pasta gigi dari troli belanjaannya, Sasuke justru menghentikannya.

"Yang ini saja."

"Aku lebih suka merk yang satunya, lebih manis."

"Aku tidak suka wanginya."

"Tapi aku—"

"Jika kau menggosok gigimu dengan itu, aku tidak akan menciummu."

Hinata langsung bungkam.

Siapa sangka suaminya ternyata orang yang sangat pemilih?! Bahkan dalam urusan _lipgloss_ serta lipstick!

Sasuke mengatakan: "Jangan membeli _lipgloss_ yang dilengkapi dengan _glitter._ Aku tidak mau pipiku menjadi berkilauan." Atau ketika mengatakan: "_Lipgloss _yang ini rasanya terlalu manis. Pilih yang lain." Atau juga: "Pilih lipstick yang anti luntur. Aku tidak mau bibir dan bajuku terkena nodanya."

Itu membuat Hinata malu! Terlebih ketika ibu-ibu yang berbelanja di sampingnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kurangi mengonsumsi makanan manis. Dan juga cemilan." Kata Sasuke saat melihat Hinata memasukkan aneka bungkus makanan ringan dan juga permen ke dalam troli belanja.

Hinata memasang wajah cemberut. "Tapi aku menyukainya."

"Kau itu rakus, wajar saja jika kau menyukai segala jenis makanan."

"A-aku tidak rakus!" Hinata benar-benar tidak terima saat Sasuke menuduhnya seperti itu.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Oh ya? Lalu siapakah orang yang selalu menyantap dua mangkuk nasi saat sarapan?"

Wajah Hinata memerah. "Bu-bukan _selalu,_ a-aku tidak menghabiskan dua mangkuk nasi se-setiap hari!"

"Aa."

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?!" Hinata lalu mendorong troli belanjaannya dengan perasaan jengkel. Ugh, Sasuke seolah-olah menggambarkan Hinata sebagai perempuan rakus dengan porsi makan jumbo. Itu sangat menyebalkan!

Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat Hinata yang cemberut dengan pipinya yang memerah.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata berhenti di depan deretan saus dan selai. Ah benar juga! Selai di rumah sudah habis. Sudah saatnya ia membeli selai untuk olesan roti.

Ujung alis Sasuke berkedut saat melihat Hinata hendak membeli sesuatu yang manis _lagi_. Mengapa Hinata sangat menyukai sesuatu yang manis? Memangnya Hinata tidak takut diabetes?

Hinata memegang dua botol selai. "Nanas atau strawberry?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Terserah. Toh, yang akan memakannya hanya kau saja."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membeli dua-duanya."

"..." Lalu untuk apa Hinata bertanya?!

Hinata kembali mencari-cari sesuatu. "Hmm... dimana selai kacangnya?" Pada akhirnya Hinata melihat deretan selai kacang yang ada di rak bawah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata langsung membungkuk. Bagian belakang gaun selututnya tertarik ke atas dan menampilkan sepasang kakinya yang putih dan mulus. Seorang pemuda yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa melongo sambil menatap kaki Hinata hingga tidak sadar jika botol kecap yang dipegangnya menggelinding ke lantai.

Dan Sasuke nampaknya menyadari tatapan itu. Ia buru-buru menarik tubuh Hinata agar kembali berdiri sambil melemparkan tatapan tidak suka ke arah pemuda mesum itu.

"Selai kacang." Hinata terlihat riang ketika memperlihatkan toples kecil yang berisi selai kacang pada Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari akibat dari tindakannya barusan.

Ujung alis Sasuke berkedut karena jengkel. Argh! Dasar Hinata! Dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih?!

Ternyata membiarkan Hinata berkeliaran seorang diri adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya. Istrinya ini terlalu polos! Bagaimana jika ada pria mesum yang menggodanya?!

Akan sangat gawat jika istrinya pamit belanja namun pulang sambil membawa surat cerai akibat terhipnotis pesona pria hidung belang!

"Ayo pergi ke kasir." Kata Sasuke sambil mendorong troli. Moodnya berubah buruk. Acara belanja harus disudahi saat ini juga!

"T-tapi aku masih harus membeli tepung! A-aku juga belum membeli gula."

"Suruh saja orang lain untuk pergi berbelanja besok."

"T-tapi..."

"Ini sudah hampir sore."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Uh..." Sasuke berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat. "Kau tidak ingin melewatkan acara drama favoritmu kan?"

"Ah benar juga!"

Fiuuhh... untung saja Hinata itu berpikiran sederhana dan mudah dialihkan perhatiannya.

Dan kini mereka harus bersabar mengantri. Di hadapan mereka masih ada tiga orang lagi. Ugh. Sasuke hampir mati karena bosan sementara Hinata terlihat santai-santai saja. Mengapa Hinata menyukai aktivitas yang membosankan seperti ini?!

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya giliran mereka telah tiba.

Syukurlah!

Hinata baru menyadari jika petugas kasir di depannya itu karyawan baru karena Hinata belum pernah melihat pemuda ini sebelumnya. Hinata menatap gaya rambut si petugas kasir yang unik. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna biru dikepang kecil-kecil lalu diikat dengan karet berwarna hijau neon. Kira-kira berapa banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengepang semua rambut itu? Pasti rambut itu akan berubah keriting saat semua kepangan itu dilepaskan.

Akan tetapi Sasuke mengartikan tatapan Hinata sebagai sebuah ketertarikan. Bagaimana bisa Hinata tertarik pada... itu?! Ujung jari Sasuke bahkan ribuan kali lebih tampan bila dibandingkan dengan rupa _makhluk itu_!

Si petugas kasir merasa nyalinya berubah ciut ketika melihat tatapan tajam menusuk yang diberikan oleh pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wahai Kami-sama... Kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga harus dihadiahi tatapan maut seperti itu?! Ia hanya petugas kasir biasa... wajahnya memang seperti berandalan namun hatinya lebih bersih daripada awan di langit. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar ia memasukkan satu per satu barang belanjaan itu ke dalam plastik. "Totalnya-"

Sasuke langsung menyodorkan kartu kreditnya tepat di depan wajah _makhluk itu_. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berhadapan dengan _makhluk_ berkepang ini. Lebih cepat pergi maka akan lebih baik!

Ketika Hinata hendak meraih kantung belanjaannya, Sasuke buru-buru menyambarnya dan melenggang pergi.

_Huh... ada apa dengan Sasuke? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat aneh?_

Hinata mengangkat bahunya dengan sikap cuek. Meh... suaminya terkadang bisa menjadi aneh tanpa ada sebab.

.

.


End file.
